A Different Taste of Black
by IlDolceSuono
Summary: Sirius notices Red acting strangely and has known her too long to ignore her behavior. Will he be her comfort in her growing obsession with Regulus? SMUT


She had been acting weird lately. Red was never one to socialize much except on her own terms but I knew her too well no to notice the way she cleverly skirted talking to people, whether it be in passing or in class. In fact, ordinarily she would have relished in the opportunity to make a total arse of someone for having bothered her but she did no such thing and hadn't for what seemed like weeks.

I had told James and Remus that I wasn't interested in getting into hijinx today and when Peter had protested my absence I merely walked away with a shrug and went to see if I couldn't find her as she emerged from Charms. When I saw her in the halls, a large Hufflepuff bloke trying to get her attention as he walked along side her, prattling about Quidditch, Red did not hit him. Nor did she shout at him in an explosion of crimson flame that we all had come to expect from her.

No.

Instead, when Red had seen that I was watching her from down the hall, she glowered at me and then turned to the Hufflepuff boy and fixed him with a hateful glare. "Stop following me, _now," _she growled coldly. Then, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued down the hall, not moving her stride whatsoever so that her strong shoulders scattered several fifth years and a gaggle of firsts like a cue ball.

Leaning against the wall, my arms folded with a smirk on my face, I watched the scene through the hanging sheet of black hair, amused. The tall Hufflepuff boy stood there thickly, dumbfounded though he didn't realize why he should have been. Hell, as she sashayed away from him with determination in the swing of her hips, he did not know how lucky he was that she had decided not to bother with walloping him in the jaw like I'd seen her do to anyone who annoyed her at least once a month since I was four.

That was how I knew something was wrong. Red was not acting like herself, and that could only mean that she was hiding something. As much of an enigma as she was for the rest of Hogwarts, I knew too much about her to ignore the sudden drastic change in behavior.

James and Remus would have just laughed if they knew I was planning to corner the wild beast. James didn't have shit to talk about considering his constant infatuation with Evans, and Moony, well, he had bigger fish to fry than to warn _me_ about beasts. Peter was too much of a mouse himself to deal with a shrew like Red and had always avoided her like the plague. Besides, they didn't know her like I did, they didn't know our colorful history.

I strolled along after her, watching to see exactly where she was headed in such a subdued fury. Few were foolish enough to not move out of her way and they too were dispersed like a flock of birds fleeing a bobcat. Chuckling, I waved casually to a few saucy looking Ravenclaw girls leaning against the wall to avoid Red.

When I deduced that she was headed to Gryffindor tower, I no longer bothered to make myself secretive.

"Hey Stone!"

Her stride hitched and she glanced over her shoulder, her wild hair framing her savage expression. However, the ire in her eyes dissipated just a little when she saw that it was me. I wondered who it was that she would have given such a withering stare to.

"What is it with you and your cronies calling everyone by their surnames?" she asked sourly, though she slowed long enough for my stride to match hers. We walked side-by-side for a moment, her hurried steps in sharp contrast to my casual stride.

I smirked and shrugged one shoulder.

"Bad habit Red, sorry mate."

She looked up at me and seemed to debate whether or not she was angry for a moment and then she let a sigh of forfeit whistle between her lips.

We walked to Gryffindor tower casually in companionable silence, a trait I always admired in her. As far as the girls in Hogwarts were concerned, she was certainly not the most traditionally beautiful but her body _was_ succulent, and she was by far the fiercest. I was a beast in hiding but she was feral out in the open, snarling threats and posing a challenge to any man with danger on his mind.

"Butterbeer," she articulated to the fat lady and clambered through the portrait hole. I followed, grinning deviously as her ass swished in front of me for a moment. Inside the common room were a few straggling third years, one of whom I'd taken to my bed a time or two before, but her easiness had turned me off. Not that I wouldn't exploit it to my advantage again if I got bored enough, but I preferred more thrilling hunts.

I wanted to win Red. And talk to her, of course. If something was grave enough to have _her_ down then it must be solemn indeed. It wasn't as if she had any friends at Hogwarts and the nicest interactions I'd seen her take place in were with her Quidditch teammates and the study group she attended. Even then, civil was a more accurate word, and anyone who had been on the receiving end of a Bludger she'd clubbed knew better than to get in her way on solid ground. The aura she'd created around herself was impenetrable to practically everyone in school save for me. Of course, I'd seen her eye Moony a time or two before, but Remus was hardly the man for her.

Red _needed_ someone to talk to and I could be just that confidant.

"This common room is too full," I said loud enough to make the third year girl's face blush as I ignored her entirely. Red nodded her agreement and went to walk up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitories but I grabbed her wrist briefly, letting go when she'd stopped trying to move.

"Why don't we go to my room? I could ask you why you've been so glum these days and you can answer without any of these prats hearing you."

A derisive snort sounded and Red looked up at me incredulously.

"Sirius, if you think I have any intention of going into your bedroom without being dragged kicking and screaming in protest then you're mad."

I heard the group of third years snicker behind their hands at Red's equally loud retort and against my will, I grinned. Looking down at Red, her arms folded over her chest like some sort of haughty conqueror, I was instantly aroused by the idea of making that little mouth start moving in different ways.

Having figured that it was a loss and that I should forfeit today's battle, I was altogether surprised when Red suddenly jerked into my body, swearing.

"Bloody fuck, what was that?" she exclaimed, bringing her leg up so she could hold her calf. Her hand clutched my arm to steady herself as she examined her leg. When she brought her fingers to her face, we both saw that she was bleeding. Then suddenly, a brown rat began streaking towards the boy's dormitories.

"A _rat?"_ Red asked disbelievingly, having caught the attention of the third years and everyone else in the common room with her obscene outburst. The blood on her hands was minimal but she was inflamed enough to start following the rat, obviously hellbent on revenge. "That's disgusting!" she added as she fumbled in her wands as she ran up the stairs to the boys chambers.

Hardly able to believe my eyes, a slow grin of dawning stretched as I hurried after her. _Wormtail!_ It had to be him! There was no other rat in Gryffindor tower or anywhere else in Hogwarts for that matter, I was certain. And the color of him had been precisely Peter's coloration, I'd seen it one too many times in the guise of a dog, with much better vision and memory for details of such things.

As I took the stairs three at a time, I hoped he hadn't needlessly sacrificed himself. If Red had caught him, which wasn't a totally unreasonable possibility, then it was probable that she'd either spelled him into something horrific, or stomped him with her shoe. Why exactly Wormtail had been keen to help me get Red into my currently vacant bed chamber was beyond my line of thinking but I did not question my good luck. I grabbed my wand and brandished it at the ready.

I came panting and skidding into the doorway to find Red holding her wand like a rapier and saying, _"Accio rat!" _

Red had yet to notice the quickly moving lump under the rug as it was behind her, but I knew that Peter was heading straight for his doom if I didn't intervene. He was going to crash into her shoe and be completely unable to defend himself or escape under the heavy rug. What a git!

"_Impedimenta,"_ I whispered softly so that she didn't hear me, and the lump instantly slowed. Finally, he came to a stop and I muttered _"flipendo"_ to send Peter back a few feet so that Red's search for him couldn't have resulted in his crushing.

She looked around for a moment and then lowered her wand arm.

"I swear I saw him come in here but I must have been mistaken," she said slowly, as if she was confused. I smirked internally but kept my visage one of equal befuddlement and even looked around for a moment, drawing Red's search away from where the little lump was slowly creeping away and out from underneath the rug to a new hiding place.

"What were you going to do to a poor rat anyway?" I asked curiously, throwing off my robes and letting them fall to a pile on my trunk. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I watched her with interest as she shook her head and shrugged, taking a last look around the room as if a great brown rat were about to jump out at her from nowhere.

"I don't bloody know, let it outside I suppose. Squeeze it a little to punish it for biting me and getting his dirty paws up my leg!"

_If she only knew._ I wondered what kind of view Pettigrew had gotten when he got to feel his entire body pressed against her firm calf.

I barked out a laugh. I guess her tolerance for animals was far greater than that of her tolerance for humans. But still, Peter could have been in danger and I owed him for the sight before me; Red flushed in the cheeks and in my bedroom.

"Now that we're alone," I interjected, hoping to tear her thoughts from the rat. "You could answer me a few questions, Red."

She eyed me carefully and moved to sit down on the four poster that faced me, James'. The way she stared was as if to tell me that she knew what I wanted and was purposely denying me the pleasure of her company on my bed. I leaned forward and cleared my throat, not letting her see that I could tell what she was doing.

"I haven't noticed any new blood stains on the floor lately. Are you losing your touch or is something wrong?"

Red's eyes went wide as she heard my question and she leaned back a little, steadying herself on the plush comforter behind her. I'd hit my mark.

"Just because I'm no longer knocking heads together doesn't mean I've lost my touch," she recovered coolly, not bothering to look at me as she spoke, fixing her eyes out the window to see the sun beginning to sink.

With a grin, I shrugged and reclined comfortably against my pillows, still looking at her darkly.

"That's dung. Your Hufflepuff admirer still has all his teeth, riddle me that."

Her mouth opened and then she wavered, finally shutting her mouth altogether and simply glaring.

"So something _is_ wrong," I pressed further, arching my eyebrow but remaining against the pillows to give the impression of mild concern. Really, I was burning to know, but if I gave her such ammunition then she'd purposely deny me. I had to play it close to the chest or else I'd never get the information I wanted.

"There's nothing _wrong,_ Sirius, save for me being in here listening to utter rubbish spill out of your trap," Red snapped hotly, standing to leave. I moved quickly and was standing by the time she reached the middle of the room, headed clearly for the exit. In a few long strides I was behind her and had pulled her sharply to my front with a strong arm around her hips. Her chest filled with a quick gasp as she felt my body against hers and I grinned into the top of her head.

"Its been a long time since you've let me this close," I murmured, sliding my other hand around her waist to hold her more firmly. It was always best to engage Red with some sort of passion of your own, an emotion that she could understand. As I stood without missing teeth or black eyes, was the proof.

A foot came stomping down on my own and I growled forcibly into her ear, holding onto her tightly as painful spikes shot up to my knee. _DAMNIT, that hurt!_

"Red, lets not play these games," I snarled huskily, my grip on her having become bruising as I pushed her round arse back onto my groin, which was slowly coming to life at the contact. "I am not in a patient mood."

Another blow came to my arm as she brought her elbow back, surely trying to dislodge herself from me but with every struggling gesture I simply held her tighter out of spite. I was going to have her, I'd already decided. My cock was growing quicker now as she squirmed and fought against my grip and from the way I saw her cheeks begin to grow ruby I knew she'd felt it too.

"Come on, Red, we both know this isn't from the chill," I said with a sneer as I slid one hand under her shirtfront and grabbed at her breast, the nipple standing on end before my hand enclosed it. Walking backwards, I drew her with me and then sat with a plop on the edge of my bed again. Securing her tightly around the wait with one arm, the other hand flew over her chest, pulling down her bra to release her pert tits and fondle them roughly under the starched Hogwarts blouse.

The last time I'd been with Red, it had been her first and I was shocked then by her timidity. She needed guidance and while she took instruction perfectly well and could mimic every move I taught her with flawlessness, I was not interested in schooling her anymore in the finer points of lovemaking. I had fooled myself into believing that I could be a worthy first shag, but mostly I had just claimed a virgin and erected a wall between the two of us that only the most heartfelt of apologies mended. I went to her literally on my knees, begging forgiveness for having been such a selfish prat – much like I was being at the moment – and she had forgiven me with a cold shrug and a kick in the balls.

But now, this new Red on my lap, grinding against my tenting cock with reckless abandon and in a rhythm that was causing little groans to escape me, I was hooked like a fish behind the eye. Pushing her hair over her shoulder, I tugged rudely at her collar to expose just a little flesh and press my lips against it, searing hot kisses along the back of her neck.

"_Colloportus!" _and the door shut with a bang that sent the curtains a-quiver, locking out any passersby that might be in the corridor.

I smelled the aroma of her hair as she leaned back against me and began to undo the buttons to her blouse, watching over her shoulder as her breasts were bared to me. The bra was still bunched underneath them, holding them at a precarious angle that begged to be pinched and suckled. My mouth began to water and I buried my nose in her ear, biting sharply on her lobe at the same time I tweaked her bare nipple. The resounding growl she made was paired with a chuckle against her ear and I relished in the tremor of hers that sent shock-waves straight to my dick.

"Red," I murmured as she sat forward on me and shrugged out of her top. "You know, I_ am_ sorry..."

"Shut up," she hissed. I grinned.

The knee length skirt was next I decided and my hands flew over the zipper and pushed the fabric over her round arse. The cotton panties were simple, neither seductive nor unattractive and strangely I was not disappointed the way I might have been had the woman in my lap been anyone but Red. I reached forward and clearly felt the wet stain that pooled against the fabric and grinned, bucking up into her to hear that noise I'd loved the first time I'd touched her there. A throaty moan sung in my ears and I smirked against the skin of her neck as I thrust my erection along her wet little slit.

I had thought of her since that fateful night over a year ago, more than a few times, but never had I assumed that she would have learned skills such as she possessed now. The way her back arched expertly to push her breasts into my hands and simultaneously rub her core along the tent in my pants was sinfully executed. Her precision in the way she unzipped my pants was uncanny and it struck me that I must not have been the only man to have noticed what a delicious challenge she was.

We both wiggled a little as I shimmied out of my pants and let them collect around my ankles. A fleeting thought went to Peter, knowing he was probably watching the two of us from some dark corner, still trembling down to his whiskers but I couldn't stop now. I wondered who else had gotten into her knickers and taught her such scandalous ways to make the male body flush with need.

Unbuttoning my shirt, I toyed with her nipples and racked my brain to think of any man I'd seen her with that seemed at all her type. The only male that came to mind was that pathetic lumbering oaf of a Hufflepuff I'd seen her spare earlier and I could only snicker at the thought of him having taught her how to work her hips like Aphrodite.

"Merlin, Red," I grumbled as she rocked her way out of her panties and lifted one leg through them so that they hung along the crook of her opposite knee. The sweet honey that coated her was hot as she pushed herself against the fabric of my boxers. My cockhead found the opening in the material and peaked through.

Running her fingers through her wild curls, Red looked over her shoulder at me with a stare that looked far too seductive to be allowed. Who was seducing who here? Wasn't I the one who had been shot down in the common room? Wasn't it just the rat form of Wormtail that had lured her into my dormitory in the first place? Sure, I knew Red was coming of age but this was a vixen in my lap, not a teenage girl, and certainly not the young woman I had –

"Talk dirty to me, Sirius," she instructed. All other thoughts were washed away. I leaned forward and seized her around the hips, running my palms up and down her torso and over her thighs, up her stomach, breasts, shoulders, and into her hair to stimulate as much of her as I could reach.

I licked my fingers over her shoulder and took her nipple between them, leaning my chin over her collarbone to then blow on the wet stud. Instantly it pricked harder than before and stood at full attention.

"I can smell your little pussy from here," I whispered, my lips brushing along the outer edge of her ear. "So ripe and wet, eager for my cock." With a sharp thrust, I reminded her that I was throbbing beneath her, desperate to be inside her wet walls. Repeating the same blowing motion with her other nipple made her distracted and soon she groaned as my fingers were in her folds, running idly up and down, feeling just how wet she'd become.

"So wet this time and I haven't even kissed your dirty little mouth yet, I remember how last time all I had to do was bite your lower lip and you were juicing all over my fingers," I crooned. My fingers worked together in tandem, circling and pinching her nipple as I circled and pinched her clit. Her little jump landed her on my cock with greater force and I grunted loudly, hardly able to restrain myself. I wanted to slip inside her but I waited, drawing out the moment. If these were the spoils of victory then there was no use rushing through them without proper appreciation. This was no third year skank, this was Red Stone. I'd known her for years, I'd taken her innocence and ran like a coward. I supposed this was making up for it.

I kept her earlobe between my teeth and murmured around it, "You make me so hard baby, with your fat round arse and your wet little twat, I can't wait to sink all of me inside you again and rock you until I feel your pussy clamp so tight that all I can do is spill over."

My fingers were greeted with another surge of juice, her body shivering as she heard my voice.

"Is this a new secret, Red?" I asked gruffly, gently plucking her clit with my fingertips enough to make her squirm. "You dirty little slut, you're enjoying every bit of this, juicing all over my hand. What was that you said downstairs? That you'd have to be dragged kicking and screaming into my dormitory or else I was a madman?"

I squeezed her clit harder again and then drew my hand from her thighs, long lines of her arousal trailing behind as a reminder. Her little moan at my question made me grin, my cock straining some more.

"Its all a dance, Red. Look at this," I said, holding my gleaming hand up for her to see. Her eyes opened and in a flash she had clutched my wrist, drawing my hand to her lips. She sucked one finger in to the last knuckle and slowly dragged her lips and teeth over my skin, repeating the motion with the rest of my fingers until I'd gotten a good preview of what a blowjob from her would have felt like.

Red rocked her hips back and I squeezed her body hard as the tip of my cock slid into the crack of her ass. She turned to look over her shoulder, trapping me in a devilishly alluring gaze. "You should know by now that only the strong reply to strength. We're speaking the same language and my body understands every," ...her hips circled right... "move" ...her nails scraped up my thighs... "yours makes."

A deep rumble resounded in my chest and I leaned forward to bite her neck barbarously as I slid one hand up the valley between her breasts until I held her throat. My grip was skilled and yet firm, strong enough to hold her flush against me and light enough for her gasps to be heard as I took immediate control and guided us with force. I found her hot wetness again and circled the pad of my finger along her tight entrance, my breath hot on her ear once more.

"Is this what you want? To feel something in this tight wet hole?" I asked, dipping into her up to the first knuckle and then pulling out, teasing her slowly. My hands were large, much large than hers and I knew without a doubt that if she were to please herself on her fingers then mine would drag her into orgasm far quicker.

With my hand still pressed on her throat, I drew my lower finger from her warmth and rubbed her clit in a quick circle.

"Answer me, Red, I want to hear you," my voice rumbled, desperation straining it as I clenched my eyes shut and bucked up against her body again.

I became instantly harder when she replied in a breathless whisper, "yes Sirius, I want you to fill me completely."

Obliging her, I slowly pushed my middle finger beyond her outer lips until I felt her little clit pushing eagerly on the heel of my hand. Red's body arched in a full-body reflex , pushing her weight onto my finger. The angle was awkward for me to use my thumb to stimulate her but I ground my palm along her slit and heard her breathing begin to catch in her chest.

"You're so tight I don't know how I'm going to fit all of me inside you," I whispered, rocking my hips to bounce her against my hand, her waist already grinding in abandon.

"You managed the first time, you'll manage again," came her strained reply, her hand fingering through her hair as she began to ride my finger like a pole. There was a wet sound that threatened to make me even harder than before and I hooked my finger inside her to stroke against and search for that special little patch of flesh. As soon as she gasped and squirted on my hand, I chuckled darkly and chomped down on her neck, holding her throat even tighter as my other hand began to make her wet pussy begin to squirt lightly.

"You're a dirty girl, Red, look at this mess you're making all over me. My hand is dripping."

Mercilessly I flitted my finger against that spongy surface and let my other hand slide from her throat down to her breasts, thrust into the air as her back arched prophetically. Red was going to come, I could tell by the way her pussy was tightening, making it difficult to wiggle my finger as deftly as I'd originally planned.

"So are you going to tell me what's been on your mind lately? Or am I going to have to make you confess everything to me while I'm inside you and you can't help but tell the truth..."

My finger felt another tiny flood followed by a short spasm, a precursor to her climax I knew from experience. Her nipple between my fingertips became a veritable stone and I delighted in flicking and rolling it. Her tits felt light in my hand but I watched them bounce with her hurried breath and wanton movements of her hips, giving me a delicious view over her shoulder of just how close she was.

Slowing to an almost torturous pace, I refused to let her tumble over the edge just yet, not with questions to be answered. I let both my hands go to her pussy now, spreading the slickness over her puffy lips and tweaking her little pearl to grab her attention.

"Answer me; tell me what's –"

"I've been so stressed, Sirius, so stressed," she confessed softly in a little whimper, her head coming back to lean on my shoulder. Her hair tickled over my back and the side of my face as she turned her head to look pleading to me. There _was_ something wrong...

"What's eating you?" I pressed further, pushing a kiss on her cheek as my fingers strummed silkily through her center, dipping fingertips inside her to keep her climax close and her talking.

"I can't wrap my mind around something and its been slowly...driving me mad..." her voice replied, sounding impatient, tense, as if the moment of truth I'd locked her in was about to end if I didn't keep asking her the right questions.

"What is it baby? What's got you so down?"

Distracting her with touch was the only way to lure the information from her stubborn tongue so I at last slid my finger back into her tightness and left it there, immobile. She trembled for a moment and then relaxed a little to let my finger slide even deeper and I used my other hand to tease her clit.

"Come on Red, you can talk, its just me, Sirius."

She groaned and bit her lip as if the words were defying her.

"Its another boy, he's in my head and I don't think I want him there."

Well that came as a total shock. I'd never taken a girl to my bed and had her so much as mention another man. So I was right. Someone else _had_ discovered how perfectly sharpened her woman's edge was. I was not jealous but a particular curiosity dwelt inside as I hoped she would allow me the pleasure of knowing who at Hogwarts she deemed worthy of her affections.

"And how is he in your head?" I pressed further, egging her on with my words and with my fingertips dancing inside and around her. The walls around my middle finger were slowly shrinking, making it all too obvious that my teasing was going to pitch her into orgasm sometime soon.

Red whined when I pressed my thumb on her clit and bit her shoulder so hard that I knew a mark would remind her later of me. Her head was still on my shoulder, her lips parted as her tongue dashed across their expanse and I looked down at her, half in love with the reckless abandon that she'd now become mistress over.

"He fucks my mind but makes love to my body," she mouthed. Only the closeness of her lips to my ears allowed me to distinguish what she'd said and again I was thrown for a loop. No matter though, I knew just how to get her mind off of someone else.

With a grin, I began rocking her harder on my hands, both of them working double time to feel her quake.

"Then you need somebody to make love to your mind? Or someone to fuck your body?" I grunted hotly, my lips pressed against her ear so that my breaths hissed against it. Already I could feel that I was as hard as I'd ever remembered being and somehow it was from listening to my childhood friend confess to me that she'd taken another man to her bed after I'd broken her cherry.

Red cried out as I pinched her clit harder and instantly replied, "both, I want to love in the open, not fuck in the dark – ahh, ahh!"

The explanation that was on her tongue died away into something else as her climax wrenched her head to the side, her breath coming erratically against my sweaty skin. Her hands on my thighs became little vices that scratched and clutched me tighter as every inner spasm flooded my hands with more of her essence. Wanting to know more of what she meant by loving in the open and fucking in the dark but knowing when to keep quiet around her, I bit back the initial reaction to press her further and settled for sucking on her neck instead.

My dormitory now smelled keenly of sex and I would be damned if Red was going to skip away so soon after having given me a taste of the pussy I'd been too scared to hit more than once. In fact, that year or so that had passed since was one of cheap, meaningless shags. Though I was not foolish enough to believe that what Red was doing on my lap was particularly meaningful, I was far more attracted to her knowing that she wasn't easy. Knowing that she only had one other bloke to mention aside from me was comforting and awoke oddly possessive responses in my gut that urged me to mark along her neck and shoulders that someone else had claimed Red.

Withdrawing my hands from her cunt, I brought one to her lips for her to suck and cleaned the other, wetter one, myself. I hissed as she bit along my knuckle in a sort of punishing fashion. With a wiggle, I'd pulled free from my boxers and let my bare cock slide gratefully along her pussy as she leaned forward, her wild hair falling in front of her face. My hands flew over her back and shoulders, along the curve of her ass, and up her thighs, sometimes using my fingernails and others just the heavy weight of my palms.

Red sat up, flipping her hair over her head, and looked over her shoulder at me with a strangely amused look in her hazy eyes. "Guess I'm just stuck with a Black," she said cryptically.

Arching an eyebrow, to ask her what she meant, my curiosity was abruptly severed as soon as I felt her weight shift and her hand gripping me at the base of my cock. Breathing harshly, I petted her back and hips, gripping firmly when I felt my cockhead penetrate her outer lips. The noise she made as her hips slid lower, slowly devouring my meat was scrumptious and I swallowed it by fisting her hair and crashing her lips to mine. Her neck was bent, those untamed curls cushioning her head as I held a fistful unyieldingly, possessing her mouth entirely with an strong stroke of my tongue.

When her hips could sink no further and I inhaled her little mewl, I knew that she had taken as much of me as last time, if not more. Those memories came flooding back and I smirked with the knowledge that more would soon be added.

Pumping upward, I allowed my hands to rove her body up and down, pushing her knees over mine to spread her like the little flower she was before my cock had slipped into her so many months ago. The moans she made were not inhibited nor was she at all shy about vocalizing her pleasure. Even with the door shut and locked against any intruders I was certain that the racket she was making as I thrust into her from below was clue enough to steer clear from my dormitory. My mind again flew to Peter and I wondered if he was enjoying the show, likely seeing a naked woman for the first time. Sneering, I wondered if he knew how far out of his league Red was.

Leaning forward, I slid my hands under her knees and held them on my forearms, leaning back on the bed to take her with me. Her weight on my chest made it slightly more difficult to breathe, but her legs were spread and open as I rolled my hips in a deliberate circle, grinding my cockhead against her furthest reaches. I felt her stretch almost every time I pushed back in, feeling the way her walls collapsed every time I was clear of her and with a shaky exhale I realized that she was going to make me come sooner than I'd anticipated.

Her hair was over my face, her legs in my hands, her little pussy growing tighter than I'd thought imaginable. How had I quit this so fast? The passion and the undeniable tautness of her willing snatch were driving my hips to more strenuous lengths. She was gasping now, clutching my hands as I held her legs spread and airborne, grinding against me every now and then when she could handle the length that was inside of her. A bead of sweat dropped on my lips and I tasted it eagerly, instantly lifting my head to seize the nape of her neck in a furious bite. The scream that followed was muffled as my hand came over her mouth, the vibration tingling my fingers as her cry died. Her breathing however was hurried with my hand depriving her of gasping.

I heard her inhales become quicker, taking in as much as she could as quickly as possible. My eyes had long since been clenched shut as I felt her pussy start to squeeze again like it had on my finger just minutes before. With one hand over her mouth and the other guiding her hips in a rhythm that was sure to dominate the both of us, I fucked Red as completely as I could. It was not the ordinary fuck that I had been accustomed to, for she was too tight to pound into mercilessly but I was not disappointed in the least.

"You are...stuck with...a Black..." I grunted, hardly able to get the words to come out as I rocked her body against mine, bouncing her little cunt up and down my prick. I was swelling, feeling the tip start to leak precum. Groaning, I reminded myself that I had not thought to wear a condom and would soon have to pull out.

My concern was that Red might not have the opportunity to orgasm again, on my prick, like I had said she would, and damnit, who could blame me with her vice-like pussy gripping me like a glove, but I wasn't worried for long. Opening her legs wider when I felt her trying to shut them together, I thrust up once spectacularly and felt her inner core trembling faster and with more force than before. I long bark of a cry sounded and it did not take long before I was forced to pull free from her sweet snatch, the come already rocketing out of my tip. My cock bobbed freely between her legs, spouting semen like a firehouse as my fingers took her legs in a crushing grip as my orgasm was rapidly firing out. The long lines of come hit Red across the chest and face as she turned her head sharply to both sides, her trembling beginning to subside.

Once she was still on top of me and I felt my cock start to calm down, I let go of her legs and sat up, bringing her with me. Still breathing heavily, I wrapped my arms around her hips and held her close, feeling the warm come sticking to her soft belly and breasts as my hands roamed idly over her torso. Lining her back and neck with kisses, I examined her lovely flesh, noting the varying hickeys and marks I'd left of her with a little grimace.

"Looks like I've left a few marks. Sorry Red," I apologized sincerely, catching my breath with my forehead resting on her neck. "I didn't hear you complaining though," I added cheekily.

Red laughed a little and slipped off of my lap, rolling onto the comfortable sheets that would now surely need to be laundered with my semen and her nectar coating the edge of them. She stretched elegantly, her firm muscles rippling beneath the layer of softness that covered her succulent form in a deceptive wrap. A golden halo of askew curls layered around her flushed face as her tits began to rise and fall more rhythmically.

Lying back on the bed as well, I scooted so that her body was flush against mine and held her to me in a fashion that was most unlike me. Sure, I had a man's touch and was experienced with a woman's body, and had even made a few fall in love with me after taking them to my bed and showing them pleasures that only I could provide, but when I touched them afterwards it was always just ceremony. I had no desire to touch them really, just a desire to shag them again in the future and not wanting to burn the bridge between us.

No.

Red grinned a little as I pulled her close for a little kiss that I dappled on her cheekbone. We were on our sides, facing each other, both of our hands exploring bodies with delicacy. Her touch was mesmerizing and I closed my eyes against it for a while until I heard a rather sharp knock on the door. Red's head lifted and she looked over her shoulder to the rectangle of light around the door from the hallway outside. The room was beginning to fall to dusk and I cursed under my breath as the both of us began to look around the floor for our clothes.

"Whoozair?"

Pulling up my pants, I didn't bother with a shirt and just watched her searching for her panties on her hands and knees on the floor. Oh, there was so much more fun I intended to have to with Red Stone. She was mine. And apparently someone else's but it wasn't as if we'd made a commitment. She had someone else and I had, well, I had whoever I wanted, plus the crème de la crème – Red. My ultimate challenge, the most delicious of prey.

"Its James for Merlin's sake! Let me in! I know you're done now, Sirius."

Even with the room drawing into darkness I could see the grin on Red's face.

"Next time, I'll stay long enough for you to clean me," she said as she scraped the remaining semen from her torso and brought it to her hand to clean off. My jaw dropped for a moment and I had to shake my head to get the images out of my head that she'd just implanted. This little vixen wanted more, she'd said _next time._ I didn't bother trying to conceal my grin.

"OY! Let me in, damnit! I've got Charms homework and I've left my parchment in my trunk!" James' angry voice pierced through the warm silence as I watched Red dressing herself as leisurely as she cared to. She was not a woman to be rushed or stopped, that was for sure.

"In a minute, Potter, for god's sake keep your robes on," Red chided regally over her shoulder as she pulled on her socks and shoes.

Once she was fully dressed, her robes covering her uniform, I walked forward and ignored another bout of James' incessant knocking and bitching to stroke my finger along the line of her neck that was most peppered with purple blemishes.

"I didn't mean to leave so many but I kind of like the idea of you walking around with Sirius Black all over you," I quipped, drawing her close for a hug and pressing my lips to the top of her head. Whatever it was about her that made me protective and randy was miraculous and I didn't question it as I pushed my lips to hers once more in a fleeting but ardent kiss.

"Do you think your man will mind that you've got hickeys from someone else?" I asked quickly before she was about to exit the door. James must have long since walked away, for the pounding on the door had ceased.

Red looked over her shoulder and paused with her hand on the doorknob, looking pensive for a moment.

"You know, I think he will. But hell, if he's going to fuck my mind, then I'm going to fuck his too."

Her hand turned and the door opened, letting in a wide strip of orange along the plush carpet underfoot. I squinted and waved a goodbye to her. Before the door closed I distinctly heard her mention my surname one last time and then the door shut, blotting me in semi-darkness again.

Plopping on the edge of my bed, I ran my hand through my sweaty hair and wondered whether she'd really answered my questions or given me more to ask.


End file.
